keleronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Skilled and powerful, the Mages of the Academy are well-versed in the manipulation of the raw energies that surround them. Practiced with spell weaving, runes and incantations, Mages are far from incapable when it comes to their sheer versatility of power. With their abilities ranging from skill in healing, to vastly overpowering their foes in a shower of flaming meteors, all Mages are indeed a force to be reckoned with. The Mage crest is an open spellbook, a wisp of spell-fire emerging from its pages. To see a list of other classes within the Academy, see here. Cleric Clerics are the ultimate healers of the Academy, the only class able to effectively bring their allies back from the brink of death. Though largely made for backline support, a Cleric's healing prowess makes them the most desired of all classes. Blessing their allies with additional strength and power, while thundering their fury down in storms of lightning, Clerics are not to be underestimated upon the battlefield. * Healer - specialises in advanced healing spells and revival magic * Sentinel - specialises in defensive wards and enchantments Haemomancer Haemomancers are among the most feared of Mages, able to draw out and cast powerful blood magic. While they practise a generally forbidden art, Haemomancers are watched closely by the Academy's superiors. Exsanguinated bodies and ever-flowing rivers of crimson mark the presence of a Haemomancer as they reap the liquid life from their foes. * Blood Cleric - specialises in healing through direct manipulation of flesh and blood * Blood Mage - specialises in advanced blood magic techniques and rituals Mystic Mystics are the messengers of Mother Nature and possess an inherent connection with all natural life that surrounds them. Able to empathically connect with the surrounding flora and fauna, Mystics play their part as a jack of all trades with their sheer versatility allowing them to adapt to any situation as required. Apt in their command over a myriad of plants and animals alike while ripping their foes apart in a thicket of brambles and thorn, Mystics are capable of truly unleashing the true force of nature. * Whisperer - specialises in magics pertaining to a specific species of fauna/flora Necromancer The darkest of all classes and the one most affiliated with black magic, Necromancers manipulate the shadows to their bidding, reanimating corpses and calling upon dark forces as their will desires. Like Haemomancers, Necromancers practise their usually forbidden art under the watchful eye of the Academy. Their ritualistic spells demonic in nature, Necromancers rain darkness from afar, calling upon the shadows to bring destruction upon their foes. * Demonologist - specialises in the summoning of demons and other such malevolent spirits * Ritualist - specialises in dark rituals, curses and other malevolent magic Siren Sirens are the musicians of the Academy, imbued with an enrapturing twist of magic. Gifted with beautiful voices and musical ability, Sirens weave blessings and curses alike in their music. Capable in empowering their allies with hymns of valour and healing chords, while jinxing their foes with melodies of death and destructive harmonies, while normally at the rear of the battle, any Siren's melody can be heard resonating over the battlefield. * Instrumentalist - specialises in the use of a single instrument for magical purposes * Vocalist - specialises in the use of one's voice for magical purposes Technomancer Thriving on digital technology, Technomancers are the newest and most modern of classes. Able to magically construct and destroy technological machines in equal force, all Technomancers possess strong intellects that allow them to ingeniously assemble their machines of destruction and digital material. Pixelations and rockets fire across the field as Technomancers charge across in their mechas and machines of battle. * Engineer - specialises in the improvement and/or augmentation of other abilities through machinery * Titan - specialises in the construction of battle mechas and other battle machinery Venomancer The well-known sweetheart tamers and the unique class to sport females as their majority, Venomancers play the seductive succubi and incubi of the Academy. Reliant on their assortment of pets and their prowess in seduction, Venomancers are the only class able to use their familiarity abilities to their fullest potential: commanding their pets to fight while firing off their own collection of charms and poisons. * Toxomancer - specialises in magic-related and magic-infused toxins and poisons * Trainer - specialises in the training of animals and pets for battle purposes * Vixen (F) /Reynard (M) ''- specialises in charms, minor jinxes, and manipulation enchantments Warmage The most populous of all Mage classes, Warmages include all those with an affinity for the elements and raw magical energy. Warmages provide a versatile magical presence, hurling fireballs from afar or consuming all in tempests of air and water. While their physical fragility forces them to the rear of the field, they are fully capable of calling down magical calamity upon their opponents. * ''Elemental - specialises in pure elemental energy, as opposed to manipulation of its physical manifestation * Runemage - specialises in runes (their use and deciphering) and rune-related magic